


Life Alone

by mrbigpinkfluffy



Category: life alone
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:16:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrbigpinkfluffy/pseuds/mrbigpinkfluffy
Summary: Life was good then i twasent JK BOIII





	1. WHY

[Noha]  
as i passed the hallway i had seen him it was the first time in several months where had he gone had he forgotten about me. had he wanted to forget what had he wanted to make what we had done had he wanted to... to..o i ran over to him to find if he remembered if he was alone if he.. he was talking to johna why was he talking to him didn't he know didn't he? what if he forgot what if(BAM) i got punched in the face by johna he yelled HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF KIA LIKE THAT YOU FUCKER (boom) i got punched again and again. HE YELLED AGAIN HOW THE HELL DID YOU THINK THAT WAS OK


	2. Chapter 2

the blood spilt over my fingers as i shashed my fist into his jaw time and time again and it felt wonderfull as i made my anger grow and grow and grow more and this made me punch harder he body had gone cold several minets ago but i still punched him over and over and over. after i felt his skull crack under my fist i stood up and walked away. no witnesses in this world nothing like laws existed besides forced education.

**Author's Note:**

> so yaaaaaaaaa (gunshot[blood])


End file.
